


English is a Beautiful Language

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aomine wants to seem cool to Kagami and buys a shirt with English on them. Kagami sees him wearing it one day and the bolded word he sees is CONDENSATION and he doesn't know what to say...</p>
            </blockquote>





	English is a Beautiful Language

**Author's Note:**

> another suggestion I got during AU prompt night! enjoy!

Kagami heard the front door open and shut, the sound signaling that Aomine was finally back from his dreaded shopping trip with Momoi. Kagami smiled as he heard his boyfriend pad into the kitchen where he was currently standing at the stove cooking their supper.

Tanned arms wrap around his waist and a soft kiss was pressed into the back of his neck, just at the hairline. Kagami shivered faintly, and he could feel Aomine smirk against his skin.

“Go shower, food will be ready by the time you’re done,” Kagami said, no nonsense, and Aomine whined at his words.

“No, I won’t give you a taste, it’s not ready. And no, I won’t leave the food to burn just so we can make out against the counter; we can do that later, _after_ we’ve eaten,” Kagami chastised him.

“Fine, whatever. I was gonna show you what I bought but now I don’t feel like it,” Aomine huffed against Kagami’s neck before slowly loosening his grip and letting the redhead go. He paused for a second, waiting to see if his boyfriend would take the bait, but Kagami was used to Aomine’s antics and said nothing. The blue-haired man growled and stomped away to the bathroom to take his shower.

Kagami smiled; it was so easy for him to mess with Aomine.

~~~

The next morning Kagami woke up well-rested and satisfied, and he spent a few minutes admiring his handiwork from last night as Aomine lay sprawled and naked beside him, scratch marks on his back and bruises on his hips.

They shared a few lazy kisses once Aomine finally started to stir, and Kagami broke it off to go take his shower and get started on breakfast. By the time Aomine emerged from the bedroom, Kagami was clean and already starting on the eggs and bacon.

“Kuroko texted, he wants to meet up for lunch, you down?” Kagami asked without turning, his boyfriend shuffling around behind him, trying to get started on some tea.

“Yeah sure, it’s been a while since we’ve hung out with Tetsu.”

“Pass me the salt, will you?” asked Kagami, finally turning to Aomine before bursting out in laughter at the sight of his shirt. “What—holy shit I’m dying—what is that?”

“Uh, it’s a shirt?” Aomine replied, cheeks reddening in embarrassment and confusion at the redhead’s sudden outburst. He looked down at his plain white shirt, which bore a single word in English, all in caps: “CONDENSATION.”

“Well, yeah, but, um, haha, do you know what it says?” asked Kagami, still struggling to talk in between laughs.

“No fucking clue. I thought, um, I thought the English was cool; it made me think of you. Do you not like it?”

Ah. This was the vulnerable side of Aomine, the one where doubts began to infiltrate that supposedly infallible confidence and ego of his. It was a part of himself he only showed to Kagami, and his boyfriend loved him to bits because of it, but it also made the protective streak within him flare at the sight of those hesitant blue eyes and saddened look.

“I love that you thought of me, babe, that’s really sweet of you,” Kagami started, wrapping up the blue-haired man in a crushing hug. “But whoever designed the shirt has shitty English, because all that means is ‘condensation,’ and on a shirt it almost feels like a nonsense word.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t be sad though, you look great in it, it really brings out your, uh, eyes?”

“Oh fuck you Bakagami,” Aomine retorted, though the anger was just a surface emotion at that point and Kagami could tell he was slowly succeeding at cheering up his boyfriend.

“Either way, I don’t think you should wear it outside the apartment; it’s kind of ridiculous.”

“Sure, whatever. It was cheap anyways; guess I now know why.”

Kagami nodded and turned back to the food. Aomine set the table while Kagami plated everything, and they ate in silence, both quite hungry from the previous night’s intensity. As he was gathering up the dishes to bring to the sink, Kagami paused by Aomine and leaned down to whisper huskily into his ear:

“I personally think you look better without any clothes at all though.”

And it was Kagami’s turn to smirk as he felt Aomine shiver.

Really, it was just too easy to tease his boyfriend, and he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> the next day Kagami buys Aomine a bunch more ridiculous shirts with English words and now his idiot boyfriend wears them as sleep shirts when it's cold hehe :P
> 
> my tumblr: [ shooponthemoon ](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com)


End file.
